


Until It Happens

by Teardropfires



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teardropfires/pseuds/Teardropfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt  Hummel is perfectly content with his life. He is successful, he's in love, he is happy - albeit just a little bored.  He's fine until Sebastian, his annoying new co-worker, comes into the picture. He's fine, until it he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Id'd like to thank my lovely beta's [Lari](http://larinia713.tumblr.com/) and [Teffi](http://teffir.tumblr.com/) for dealing with my many insecurities, long absences and grammar mistakes. Without them this fic would still not have seen the light of day. I am eternally grateful my dears. xo
> 
> Please note that the only knowledge I have of Paris comes from Google Translate, HomeAway, and two French interns (who I pray never find the real reason behind my sudden interest in their lives.) Also, M rating is for Klaine the Klaine sexy time, but do not be alarmed this is a Kurtbastian story.

It's not cheating. No really, it’s not. They've never even kissed.

That's what Kurt keeps telling himself. He has to, or else the guilt will start to eat away at him like it's threatened to do all week. Who is he kidding-- _all month_.

He doesn't even know how it happened.

When Sebastian is first transferred to his department, they hate each other. Like red in the face, yelling at the top of their lungs, wanting to rip each other’s throat out, kind of hate. It goes on for a few weeks until they both almost got fired and they settle for a mutual dislike.

Then one night they have to work overnight to meet a deadline. It is probably the most stress Kurt has been through since he started at the magazine, and he expects the night to be even worse in the presence of Sebastian.

At the beginning of the night Sebastian made some vague comment about Kurt pulling the stick out of his ass and relaxing a little bit. Kurt snapped at him so viciously everyone in the room was silent for a few minutes after.

Sebastian left, and when he came back and hour later he'd gotten coffee for their entire team. Kurt's was actually his regular order. If the fact that Sebastian knew his coffee order wasn’t surprising enough, the messy "I'm sorry" scrawled on the side of his cup made him reconsider his opinion of Sebastian. Maybe just a little.

After that night, things between Kurt and Sebastian go from a quiet hostility to a mild acceptance of each other’s company.

Kurt’s not sure when he starts to be less annoyed by Sebastian’s presence. They aren't friends, not even close. They still fight and bicker all the time, but they haven't been threatened with unemployment in at least two months. Sebastian also has a habit of bringing Kurt coffee when he's stressed, which is most days. It's strange how Sebastian always just seems to know the exact times when Kurt needs it most.

He's begun to think about Sebastian all the time now, which is definitely a problem.

At first it was simple stray thoughts here and there; like every time he saw some guy wearing a horrid polo shirt, or stupid khaki shorts, or those damn boat shoes he likes to wear.

Then whenever he orders his coffee he wonders about how Sebastian likes his coffee and considers reciprocating the favor.

Blaine notices the change too.

One day he asks what the latest thing ‘the horrible Sebastian’ had done to Kurt lately, and when Kurt comes up blank Blaine is just as surprised as Kurt.

“Well maybe he’s finally realized how amazing you are,” Blaine suggests, and adds, “It’s about time he showed you some respect."

"Mm," Kurt mutters in response.

*

In retrospect he guesses that things really changed the fourth time they had to work overnight together. They were both pissed that all the work had been dumped on them. All of their other co-workers feigned emergencies, called in sick, or were just too stupid to function. Regardless of the reason, it is just the two of them working, both hunched over there assigned layouts.

"Damn it!" Kurt says and throws his pen down on the desk.

"Cool it, Princess. You don't want to --"

"Seb. Shut up,” Kurt snaps before Sebastian can finish the sentence.

Sebastian sighs and Kurt can hear his chair scrape the floor as he moves away from his desk.

"Okay then…coffee break." Kurt is too busy trying to not pull his hair out to comprehend the closeness of Sebastian’s voice. "You better watch it, Heidi, you don’t wanna pull out your golden locks," Sebastian says and Kurt jumps a little when he pulls Kurt’s hands slowly from his hair and rests them on the table top. Sebastian’s thumbs run soothing circles where they rest on the inside of Kurt’s wrist.

"I'm not even blond," Kurt says a little distractedly because Sebastian is standing close to him. Really close. Lingering and touching. Kurt can feel Sebastian’s body heat radiating onto his side, and it makes him anxious.

"What’s the problem?"

"Hmm?" Kurt’s barely registering what Sebastian’s asking; distracted and staring down where Sebastian’s thumb is still massaging slowly.

"With the layout, what’s the problem?"

"Oh, um," Kurt says and looks down at the problem layout that he's working on. “There’s not enough content... and this isn't actually my section, I'm doing this for Jen," he says and sighs.

He pulls away one of his wrists to rub over his tired and irritated eyes. Sebastian puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezes softly.

"Come on… let me have a go at it,” Sebastian says softly and hunches over him further to get a better look at the layout. But Kurt’s brain is short circuiting and he swears Sebastian’s voice sounded lower, husky. It's probably just Kurt’s mind going a little wild, or Sebastian’s throat is dry. Yeah, that’s it.

“Kurt, just let me look,” and Kurt’s stomach absolutely does not burst into a million butterflies at the soft warmth of breath that ghosts over the side of his neck as Sebastian stands back up and makes him suppress a shiver.

"Uhh, Seb no it’s okay.” He says hastily “I just need a little break. You have stuff too--"

"I’m almost done actually,” Sebastian says and then he pulls Kurt's chair back and points behind him. "Come on… Why don't you go get a coffee?"

Kurt rubs his hands over his face before he gives in and stands. He sighs and smiles softly at Sebastian. "You want anything?" He asks as he grabs his jacket.

Sebastian nods and sits to look at the layout in front of him, “Yeah, just black with two sugars."

Kurt pauses on his way out, "is that what you always get?"

"Yeah,” he mutters staring intently down at the layout in front of him.

Kurt makes a mental note of the new information, and smiles at the prospect of later teasing Sebastian about his boring coffee habits.

When Kurt comes back, Sebastian is working back at his own station. He looks up when Kurt comes in and smiles.

"Thanks," he says and reaches for the offered coffee. "I moved some things around …everything should fit now." he says pointing over to Kurt's station. Sebastian takes a long sip of his coffee before going back to work.

Kurt's layout looks great.

After that night, with much praise from their boss, Kurt and Sebastian start working together on projects more often.

They laugh more; they go out for lunch and evening coffee. They tease instead of insult, and it's all good.

Until it happens.

But remember-- it's not cheating.

*

Blaine and Kurt are perfect. Ask anyone. They know everything about each other. They've been best friends and lovers for almost eight years, high school sweethearts.

They _are_ perfect, but maybe just a little boring.

Blaine has a great job at NYU as a lecturer in the Fine Arts Department. He's been there for a few years, and now he's working on his masters.

It means lots of late nights studying and practice sessions with his group or just staying on campus in general.

His busy schedule works for both of them really.

One day when Kurt gets home Blaine’s already there, which isn’t unusual, but he's already started dinner, and he has enough candles lit to set the damn apartment on fire.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls out.

"In here," Kurt hears from the kitchen.

Kurt walks to the kitchen and looks around at all the dishes and food on the counters.

"Well you've been busy," he says and walks over to Blaine. "What’s the occasion?"

He leans down and Blaine turns from the carrot he’s cutting to meet his kiss. Kurt smiles and looks around before he takes off his scarf.

"No occasion, we both had tonight free so I wanted to celebrate," Blaine says brightly. "It's going to be delicious by the way," he adds and turns back to his cutting.

Kurt laughs a little and put his jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “Big words from the man who almost burned down my apartment—“

“That was four years ago, and faulty wiring,” Blaine says and sends him a playful glare. “You’ve got to let that go. Plus I have an actual recipe this time,” he mutters and Kurt laughs and goes to get a drink of water.

“Trust me,” Blaine says with a look over his shoulder. “It’s going to be perfect”

And it is. Everything tastes perfect. The two bottles of wine, the cheesecake Kurt is going to regret having tomorrow, and the sweet kisses Blaine keeps reaching over to give him-- perfect.

It's when they are in bed that everything goes to shit.

It's sweet and slow and passionate. And Kurt is tired and drowsy from all of the wine and food, and he is fighting everything in him to not flip them over and just ride Blaine like he wants to. Blaine went through a lot of effort, and he loves taking it slow with Kurt.

Kurt loves it too-- most times.

"Blaine, come on baby," Kurt breathes out. "Faster."

"You feel so good like this Kurt," Blaine says with another slow thrust inside of him.

"Come on, Blaine, “Kurt says again and squeezes his eyes tight." Come on."

 _Come on._ That low husky whisper echoes. _Come on Kurt, let me have a go._

Kurt moans.

_Come on, let me._

"Yeah, come on," Kurt says again and rocks into it with a little more force than he means to.

"Fuck, Kurt! “Blaine moans above him and Kurt’s eyes snap open and he sees Blaine. His boyfriend. Not--

 _Come on, Kurt. Let me have a go at it_ \-- A deep and throaty fantasized voice whispers in his ear.

Sebastian.

Fuck.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asks as he slows down to a stop. He touches Kurt’s cheek and looks at him with a worried expression. "Baby?"

Kurt nods and turns his head to kiss Blaine’s palm. "I'm fine; I just got a little lost."

He looks back up and tries to give Blaine a reassuring smile that probably looks more like a grimace. Blaine looks unconvinced and opens his mouth to say something.

Kurt sits up and leans back on his elbows.

"Kiss me," he says before Blaine can speak. "Com-- Just do it, kiss me."

Blaine looks taken aback by the slight snap in Kurt’s voice but he leans down and presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips.

Kurt parts his lips and he can feel Blaine relax into it. His tongue sweeps in playfully and he can fill the smile tugging in the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

"Mmm," Blaine says when he pulls back. He slowly starts to move again, slow and shallow thrusts inside Kurt. "God, you're perfect--"

Kurt presses up and kisses him again, he can't handle what Blaine is saying. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and leans into him. He changes their position until he’s practically sitting in Blaine’s lap.

He rocks onto Blaine and lets out a loud moan.

"Kurt...”

He rocks down again, harder this time, and he loves it. This angle, this rhythm-- everything. His thighs tremble with the effort of restraint, but he starts to lose himself in the sweet burn forming in his lower back as he increases the movement of his thrusts.

"Kurt...”

"What?" he says a bit annoyed.

"Look at me."

Kurt hadn't even known that he shut his eyes again. When he opens them he looks down into soft, amber eyes. He can't help but smile and lean down to kiss him.

"There you are," Blaine mumbles against his lips.

"Here I am," Kurt says and lets his forehead rest against Blaine’s.

*

The next day at work he tries, and fails, to avoid Sebastian. He goes into work a little early and runs into Sebastian as he’s coming out of the main copy room.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asks surprised.

Sebastian smirks and laughs “Did the fumes from your hair dye get to you this time," he says as he walks toward the entrance of the department. “I do still work here sweetheart."

Kurt can feel his face heating up and tries to suppress the memory of last night. He’s so distracted by his thoughts he doesn’t even realize that Sebastian is talking to him until he’s right in front of him waving his newly printed papers in front of his face. “Hello, earth to princess space cadet,” he says with a small laugh.

Kurt bats the papers out of his face and frowns. “What?”

“I said… Why are _you_ here so early?” Sebastian asks as he puts his papers back in some sort of order. “ Did you need help on that new project… because I can go put these down and--”

“Contrary to what your ego might tell you Sebastian,” Kurt starts and adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder, “I don’t need your help. I did fine by myself before you were here and I’ll do just fine without you now.”

And before Sebastian can get a word past his stunned reaction Kurt stalks away from him trying not to let the guilt of the moment get the best of him.

Kurt works out of the conference room that day instead of at his desk. That works for a while until lunch when Sebastian walks in carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hey, no one knew where you were when we took the office lunch order, so I got you that noodle thing that you like," Sebastian says and drops the bag in front of him.

Kurt’s about to ask Sebastian how did he know Kurt even wanted Chinese food, but Sebastian is already leaving.

"Um, Thanks."

"Sure."

Later, Kurt watches the time tick away. Thirty minutes left to his work day then he can get out of there without any other reason to see Sebastian.

Just thirty minutes, Kurt can do th-- just twenty-nine minutes Kurt can do this.

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt looks up and sees Jen's head sticking through the conference room doorway. "Michael wants to see you in his office."

"Great, I'll be right there," Kurt says and sighs. Maybe it won't be bad. He hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't fought with Sebastian in weeks and his work has been fantastic. Michael has even said so himself.

When Kurt gets to Michael’s office his heart sinks a little bit when he sees Michael and Sebastian. Well they are both smiling and laughing so maybe it's nothing.

Kurt goes to knock at the door but just then Sebastian apparently says the punch line of his joke because Michael throws his head back in laughter a second later and Sebastian is nodding his head in some unknown agreement.

Kurt looks at the way Sebastian’s eyes sort of crinkle when he laughs and he’s lost in the moment for a brief second right before Sebastian looks his way and his smile shifts into a smirk.

"Well look who decided to finally grace us with his presence," Sebastian says and then winks. Kurt rolls his eyes and ignores the tiny swoop in his stomach. "Do sit down, your majesty."

"Shut up, Seb," He says but sits down anyway. "Sorry I'm late I was working out of the conference room today. More space." He adds after a confused look on Michaels face.

"Ah, I see. Well Sebastian told us we might find you there," he says and then looks through some files on his desk.

Kurt glances over at Sebastian, who looks at him like he knows something Kurt doesn't and then smirks before he looks back at their boss.

"So gentlemen, I brought you two in here because I have a proposition," Michael says as he hands them both a piece of paper. “As you both know, we opened up an office in Paris this month."

Kurt nods and looks down at what appears to be a blueline press sheet for one of the pages in the magazine.

"This is awful," Sebastian says and Kurt nods.

"It's like they don’t even know what a baseline is," Kurt says.

"Is that fucking Comic Sans?"

"Seb!" Kurt says sending a worried glance towards Michael.

"No! That is _Comic Sans_ font, I will say whatever I goddamn want,” Sebastian says pointing down at the paper.

Kurt sighs and looks back down at the layout. He runs his hands through his hair and frowns down at the offending piece of work. "It is pretty horrible. The resolution on these photos is pretty terrible too."

Sebastian scoffs. "We can't run this. Even if it is overseas, our magazine has a reputation to uphold."

When Kurt looks back at Michael he's smiling fondly at them.

“I concur, that's why I’ve agreed to help them out," Michael says and then reaches into his desk and pulls out two airplane ticket sleeves. "By sending my best two workers.” Michael leans back in his chair looking satisfied. “It just happens that my best two also speak French, but that’s not the point,” he says with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Kurt is shocked as he stares at the ticket on the desk in front of him for a long time.

"You want to send us to Paris?" Kurt asks a little dazed. "For how long?"

"Well the issue is due in three weeks, which I know is a very short time to practically redesign an entire special edition layout but if anyone can get them into shape it's you two," Michael says. “Ideally we'd put you on a plane tomorrow, and you'd come back after the issue is sent off to the printers. Your flight and hotel cost are already taken care of, and we'll give you guys a stipend for food. All that’s left to do is say yes!"

Kurt looks over at Sebastian who has been quiet since the unveiling of the big proposition. "Where are you on this, Seb?"

Sebastian looks at Kurt and then smiles.

“I’m down. Free trip to see my mother," he says and sits the papers back on Michaels desk.

Kurt sighs and looks back down at the outline.

"I'll talk it over with my boyfriend," he says and sits the papers down. “I’ll let you know first thing tomorrow."

"Great, come ready to go tomorrow. We’ll send you two in a car to the airport from here. And Sebastian… if Kurt decides not to go I'll send you a partner by the end of the week."

Sebastian nods then gives Kurt a look that says, ‘If they stick me with an idiot because of you I'll hurt you.’ Kurt can't help but smile.

When they walk out of Michael’s office Sebastian nudges Kurt in the arm and leans over to whisper. "You're not really going to let your boyfriend say no to this, are you?"

Kurt sighs and starts walking back to the conference room where his jacket and scarf are.

"It's a big deal, Seb. I can't just pack up and leave."

"It's three weeks, and it's for your job," Sebastian says following him to the conference room. "You can't tell me he won't be excited for you. Didn’t you say he's like your biggest cheerleader or whatever? Look just give him extra blow jo--"

" _Sebastian_ , I'm not talking about this with you."

"Whatever, but if you don't do this you are going to regret it," Sebastian says and turns to walk the other direction.

"And if they stick me with a dumb ass, I will find you, and I will hurt you in all the non-awesome ways, sweetheart," Sebastian calls over his shoulder.

Kurt rolls his eyes and gathers his jacket and scarf. He looks over at Sebastian’s desk when he’s passing through the office, and when Sebastian looks up he looks a \way quickly.

He starts packing when he gets home.

Blaine gets home late, and when he comes into the room and sees Kurt’s clothes and shoes and suitcases out, he freezes in the door way.

"Kurt?" he says his voice coming out a little higher than usual. "What are you doing?"

Kurt stands up from the suitcase he was trying to close and he follows Blaine’s gaze around the room.

"Um. Well, I'm packing."

Blaine looks up at him terrified. "Why? What did... what happened?" he asked and he looks lost.

"Um, well my boss wants me to go to Paris for a few weeks because the Paris employees don't know what they are doing and he wants me to go be on the recovery team," Kurt says and starts to walk around putting more things in other suitcases. "And I know it's short notice, but Blaine, it's Paris and I've always wanted to go and I get to go for free and its... its.. Blaine?"

Kurt stops and looks at his boyfriend, who is standing there taking deep breaths and looking like he's about to cry.

" Blaine," Kurt says softly and walks over to him. "Listen I won't go if you don't want me to, okay?"

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and kisses him softly. "It's okay I won’t go," he says and he tries to ignore the tears forming in his eyes.

"Wait, what? Why aren’t you going?" Blaine asks and puts his hands on Kurt’s waist. Blaine pushes Kurt him back to look at him.

"Because you... you looked like you were about to cry," Kurt says and tries to blink the wetness away. “I thought you were upset about me leaving."

Blaine laughs and then hugs Kurt tightly.

"God, no." He says and takes a deep breath. When he pulls away he has an embarrassed smile on his face.

"That was me getting over the shock of you dumping me," he says and pointed to all the clothes and suitcases. "Which is what I thought was happening when I saw all this."

"Blaine, I'm not --"

“I know it's stupid," he says and shakes his head. "Silly insecurities. I know I have nothing to worry about."

Blaine leans up and kisses him, and then pulls back to look at the mess of a room.

"How about I order dinner and then help you with the packing."

"Deal," Kurt says excitedly and turns back towards his open suitcases.

+

The next morning Kurt shows up with eight suitcases in the entrance of his department.

Sebastian smiles when he sees him and then looks down at Kurt’s bags. "What the hell? Did you pack your entire closet?

"Please, my shoes wouldn't even fit into eight suitcases. Where’s Michael?" Kurt asks.

"He's calling for the car to take us to the airport," He says and shakes his head giving Kurt’s bags one more look. "And hey, I didn’t know you spoke French."

"Yeah, four years in High School and then 3 more in college."

"But you've never been to France?" Sebastian asks.

"No, the summer I was supposed to go my Father got really sick and I canceled my trip to be with him," Kurt says and looks up to see a worried look on Sebastian’s face. “Um, he's fine now. But um...you?”

"My mother is French, I spent every summer there until I was 22," Sebastian says and he smiles fondly when he says, "It'll be nice to see her again."

Kurt’s enjoying this pleasant side to Sebastian when Michael comes out to where they are standing. He’s about to say something when he sees Kurt. "Kurt!" he says and then looks at all of Kurt’s bags and starts to laugh. “So I see its good news then. Well let’s get the bags out front -- the car is waiting."

Michael goes to grab one and then Sebastian’s grabs two more and Kurt’s about to protest but Sebastian cuts in.

"Mine are already down stairs I don't mind helping." He says and then as if he's realized he's said something nice he backtracks and says. “Besides I wouldn’t want you to break out into a sweat, your foundation might run."

Kurt scowls at him.

"I will have you know that I have impeccable skin with no need for face enhancements. Unlike you, Mr. Botox."

"That was one time, and that was a _secret_."

"All’s fair."

"You two are going to have fun,” Michael says as he presses the button for the elevator.

And they do. Mostly.

+

The Paris staff is a disaster. Most of the editors are under qualified, and with one quick run through of the months content Kurt knows that'll have to be redone too.

They spend two long days sorting through the page outlines. Kurt takes to fixing the content editing, and Sebastian starts on the structure of the design layouts.

After the first week, they've gotten all the departments content and layouts done, and they start on the features and special first edition stories the magazine is running.

It's a whole new nightmare that almost promises to make them miss their deadline.

Kurt and Sebastian don't really have time to fight with each other, they are busy working with different departments they barely even see each other.

After they've fixed the mistakes and taught the staff where they went wrong they get to relax a little more. They are there to assist at this point more than recreate. They sit in on meetings, recommend ideas, but other than that their work is mostly done.

They decide to go out the night they get an email from Michael congratulating them on a job well done and that they’re due to fly back the day after the magazine is sent to the printer.

It's fun and relaxing, at a quiet little restaurant and it's the first time they’ve gone out in Paris that they didn't have to talk about work. Of course they still do, but it switches from ' these idiots don't know what they are doing', to ' we really were the best two people for this job.’

There's laughter and old stories told over too much wine. After the third bottle of wine that Sebastian swears is _better than the last two,_ they're leaning in close and Sebastian has somehow brought of the subject of Blaine.

"Eight years, wow," Sebastian says and looks down in his wine glass. “That’s a long time to be with someone."

Kurt nods in agreement. He tilts his head and smiles a little as he thinks back to when he and Blaine first met.

"Yeah, Blaine was my high school savior," he says and laughs. “I was so lost before I met him. Ohio wasn't the best place to be an openly gay teenager."

Sebastian frowns a little and looks up at Kurt worriedly and then he smirks. "So he was your first, right?"

Kurt rolls his eyes but nods and takes a sip of his wine.

"And you haven't been with anyone else?"

Kurt sighs and looks into Sebastian's playful eyes.

"What is your point, Sebastian?"

Sebastian laughs and leans in a little closer.

"How do you know he's the right guy for you if he's the only one you've been with," Sebastian says.

"He's all I've ever known. It works. I--"

"Exactly, you haven't even gotten to experience anything else. I'm just sayi-"

"I'm happy so it doesn't really matter," Kurt says and takes another sip of his wine.

"Are you?"

Kurt looks at Sebastian over the rim of his raised wine glass. Serious and earnest.

"Are you, really?" Sebastian asks again. Kurt clears his throat and forces a smile.

"Of course I am Sebastian, don't be stu-"

"Because I don't think you are," Sebastian says and leans in closer. "In fact I think you're miserable, I think you're bored, and I think you're afraid."

Kurt moves to sit back, but Sebastian grabs his wrist and he freezes.

"I think you’re afraid of who you are without your little safety blanket," He says and then laughs humorously, "Hell, fear of even asking him about Paris almost stopped you from coming. Something that's been a dream of yours since High school. And if you ask me, I think you're better off with --"

"Well no one asked you, did they?" Kurt snaps and pulls his wrist away.

He puts his wine glass down and reaches behind him to grab his things as Sebastian laughs again.

"Hit the spot, did I? Good to know someone is," He mutters.

"What makes you think you know anything about me? You don’t--"

"Know you?" Sebastian says and leans back in his seat. "Would you like to know how I knew your coffee order before you told me, or how I know you don't want to be bothered when you go to work in the conference room, or how you put all calls on hold from 3pm-4pm because you know that's when your dad is taking his lunch break and is most likely to call your cell."

Kurt’s heart is beating a little bit faster now.

"Ask me how I know that on days you have 'date nights' with Blaine, you tend to linger in the office longer than on other days. Would you like to know how _I know_ that you rate most of the top 40 songs a ‘thumbs down’ on Pandora. And that most of time, when you’re in a good mood, you sing show tunes, mostly Sunset Blvd and when you’re in a bad mood you put two staples in my memos."

Sebastian looks at him, crosses his arms and opens his mouth to speak again, but Kurt cuts in.

"You haven't proved that you know anything about me and Blaine," He says and stands up. He's feeling a little breathless and dizzy, thanks to the wine, and has to grab onto the back of his chair before he grabs the rest of his things.

"If anything you've proved that you're a stalker and I should consider a restraining order and a new can of air freshener to remove the lingering stench of creep."

Sebastian’s smiles at that last part and shrugs as he picks up his glass of wine, "Say what you will, but tell me how many of those things your precious Blaine knows about you?"

Kurt doesn't answer. He walks out and hails a cab to their hotel.

+

Bad weather in New York delays their trip home.

"It's like that 2012 movie craziness out here," Blaine tells Kurt when he calls to give him the bad news. The line is patchy and Blaine’s voice sounds tiny on the other end. "It's probably better that you stay put."

Kurt sighs and looks out the window at the contrasting sunny view from his hotel room.

"I just want to come back home."

"Well I miss you too," Blaine says. The line starts to make a crackling noise and Kurt sighs.

"I should let you go, I'm sure you need to save your battery power, but I lo--"

"Kurt? Kurt... this connection is pretty bad. I love you and I'll see you soon," Blaine says and after a few seconds Kurt hears the line go down.

Kurt goes to the Paris office to get some work done. After all, they are still paying him to do something.

He’s just finished the outline for next week’s budget meeting and has moved on to a to-do list when he sees Sebastian walk in. He makes a note to avoid him, which due to Murphy’s Law, karma, and plain bad luck goes straight to shit in a matter of minutes.

“Hey, I need to talk to you,” Sebastian says when he comes over to Kurt’s desk.

“I’m busy. It can wait,” Kurt says without looking up from his to-do list, which is quickly filling up with random things to look busy: eat, pee, avoid Sebastian.

“No, it can’t,” Sebastian says, probably after reading that last to-do item, and bends down next to Kurt’s chair. “Listen I’m sorry for pushing you the other day.”

Kurt pauses in his list writing. Sebastian breathes for a moment and then he continues.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did after you made it clear that you didn’t want to talk about it.”

Kurt looks up to stare at Sebastian. Their eyes lock and he can see it in Sebastian’s gaze that he means this. There’s a slight shine to them and a bit of tension in his brow that Kurt briefly wants to reach over and smooth out. Kurt clears his throat looks away.

“But you still think you were right,” Kurt says and shakes his head.

“Well I know I was right, but that’s not the point-“

“Sebastian,” Kurt says and rolls his eyes.

“The point,” Sebastian says loudly over Kurt. “Is that I’m sorry that I pushed you to where you felt like you had to leave the restaurant,” He says, and then with a mock glare, “and me with the bill.”

Kurt laughs at that and then looks back at his list and sighs. “Consider it payment for the coloring over of the many grey hairs you are sure to cause me in the future.”

Sebastian laughs and leans back in his chair, the tension easing out of his form. “Don’t try to blame me for your old age. We can’t all look youthful and perfect like me all of the time,” Sebastian says and smiles his stupid crinkled-eye smile that _does not_ make Kurt squirm.

“Get out of my office,” Kurt says and feigns looking over his list with new found interest.

He crosses off the last to-do item.

+

Sebastian convinces Kurt to go with him to visit his mother on the second day their travel has been delayed.

Elena Gise is nothing Kurt expected her to be. He expected something similar to Sebastian: organized and systematic, with his certain way of doing things and his eye for picking out details. But Elena probably doesn’t even know what structure is. She’s an unconstrained bundle of energy and ideas with a capricious personality that has Kurt almost struggling to keep up with her.

They do share their sense of humor, and Kurt is treated to an evening of Smythe-Gise back and forth banter that makes his and Sebastian’s teasing look like childish knock- knock jokes.

When they are preparing to leave, Elena gives Kurt a tight hug and whispers in his ear, “It was so lovely to meet you Kurt.” He smiles and kisses her cheek, “I see why Sebastian really loves it in that city -- you are wonderful.”

She smiles and hugs him again before pulling away to hug her son. He watches Sebastian wrap his arms around his mother tightly and sway from side to side slowly. He whispers something in her ear, and she looks up at him and smiles brightly before pulling him down to kiss him on the cheeks.

“Oh off you two, go go!” She says and shoos them off the front steps. “No need to stick around to see this old bird cry.”

“You’re not old!” Kurt says, which was true. Elena wasn’t even 50.

Elena laughs and then points at Sebastian, “You better keep this one!” she says and then waves at them as they walk back to the car.

The first few minutes of the car ride back to the hotel are silent.

“Does your mother think we’re dating?”

“Apparently.”

“Oh … that doesn’t bother you?” Kurt asks and looks over at Sebastian.

“Why would it?” Sebastian asks and looks over at Kurt.

Kurt’s stomach does a summersault when their eyes meet -- he quickly looks away.

“Does it bother you?” Sebastian asks - Kurt says nothing.

“She likes you,” Sebastian says after a few more minutes.

“She’s wonderful,” Kurt replies with a soft smile, staring out at the window. He lets a few more moments of silence pass by before he says, “Would you ever move here?”

Sebastian sighs, but there’s a faint smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m crazy about that nutty woman. So if she ever asked me to, I would, but she won’t”

“Why not?”

“She’s got her own life here,” he says and glances over at Kurt. “She’s got her own friends and lovers and crazy romanticized life changing moments that have nothing to do with her 26 year old son. She’s happy and,” Sebastian hesitates before saying, “and I think I remind her of my dad, which makes her … not so happy. They had and still have an… unhealthy relationship”

“How so,” Kurt asks before he can check himself for being rude.

“Well you see how my mother is,” Sebastian says with a smile. “My father is the complete opposite. He was an Army brat, inherited discipline and all that.”

Kurt nods and begins to put together parts of Sebastian’s life that didn’t make sense to him when meeting Elena.

“He tried to tame her, and she tried to set him free” Sebastian says and then adds softly. “They both failed… didn’t they?” Sebastian says and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

“I think they got one thing right,” Kurt says softly and Sebastian smiles and shakes his head.

“No, not really. I cause them much more pain than either of them are willing to tell me to my face,” He sighs and laughs a little bitterly. “Besides, I’m the reason they still have to see each other from time to time. The reminder of always being stuck with each other.”

“You don’t actually believe that,” Kurt says and looks at Sebastian. “You don’t, right?”

Sebastian is quiet the rest of the ride. Kurt doesn’t miss his tightened grip on the steering wheel.

The next morning, after they’ve been given clearance to fly home, they stop by the office to say their goodbyes. It’s a bittersweet moment as Kurt has grown to like these people, but he has to go back to New York, Blaine needs him. _Right?_

Kurt is staring around at the working space, saying a silent goodbye, when Sebastian comes behind him and whispers near his ear, “Would you like for me to book you two another night at the hotel?”

Kurt leans in a little before turning and playfully pushing him out of the way, “Shut up, Seb.”

+

When Kurt arrives back in New York, all he wants to do is sleep. He looks down at his watch while they stand in the baggage claim area and sighs with relief, “Blaine’s at work.”

He hears Sebastian scoff and turns to look at him.

“I’m just saying … he’ll want to hear about every single detail… and I’m … well I’m tired and it’ll be nice to sleep first before retelling almost a whole month of stories… WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

“Because I didn’t say anything… but feel free to continue making excuses as to why you don’t want to see the boyfriend you haven’t seen in a month. “

Kurt glares at him, and when his bags come, he loads them onto a cart and leaves to catch a cab without speaking to Sebastian.

When Kurt gets home there is a message on the table where he leaves his keys.

Didn’t know when your flight would be in - call me when you’re in. I’ll come home. - love B

Kurt sighs and goes to take a shower.

He almost contemplates leaving his bags unpacked before he naps, but as soon as he considers it he changes his mind and unpacks all eight of them. After he’s done he collapses onto his bed and sleeps.

He’s woken up two minutes later by the slam of the front door. A look at the clock lets him know if hasn’t actually been two minutes but several hours, but this does not dissuade him from being irrationally upset about not getting sleep.

“You’re home!” He hears Blaine’s voice from the living room and turns over to fake sleeping before the door bursts open. He hears the audible “Oh..,” and he thinks he’s gotten off and will be left to sleep before he feels the bed dip.

“Kurt… babe wake up.”

Fuck.

He groans and buries his head into his pillow.

Blaine laughs and rubs his back softly, “Come on baby.” He kisses the back of his neck and sighs softly, content.

Kurt shifts away and then turns over to look at his boyfriend. “Hi,” he says and plays the doe-eyed sleepy look to the extreme. Blaine doesn’t seem to notice. He leans in and kisses Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him in close to him.

“God, I missed you so much,” Blaine whispers against his lips. “I’ve been waiting to do that.” He smiles and lets one of his hands drift a little further down and grab at Kurt’s ass. “And that.”

He leans and kisses down Kurt’s jaw and sucks lightly at a spot on Kurt’s neck and murmurs against his skin, “and this.”

Kurt sighs and runs his hands through Blaine’s soft curls like he likes for him to do. He goes through all the motions. He kisses back slowly, and lets himself be undressed slowly, he watches Blaine take him into his mouth…slowly, and lets him prep him slowly. By the time he eases into Kurt - very fucking slowly - Kurt is almost asleep again.

But he makes all the appropriate sounds, he tightens his grip around his boyfriend at the right times. He says ‘yeah right there’ and ‘just like that, Blaine’. After Blaine comes first, Kurt closes his eyes and wills himself to finish under his boyfriends touch.

Finally, sleep comes.

He wakes up later, and he knows before looking at the clock that it’s well on its way to being morning. He groans and silently curses all the higher beings that signed off on jetlag.

Without waking Blaine, who is currently clinging to him for dear life, he gets out of bed, puts on his briefs and his discarded shirt, and slips out of their room. He walks to the kitchen, suddenly starving, and sees that Blaine’s left his laptop up.

He logs onto his Facebook, opens up a Pandora tab turned down low, and starts the task of making the best grilled cheese sandwich of anybody’s life.

He’s flipping the sandwich over when he hears the Facebook notification over Taylor Swift’s latest hit about that one guy she dated. He puts his spatula down, eyes set on the screen that dings again before he’s even gotten a chance to see the first one.

 

> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _You’re awake?_
> 
> _Fucking jetlag, right?_
> 
> _Kurt laughs softly at the blinking window and then sits down to type out a response._
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _What do you mean? I often have 4am kitchen rendezvous’._
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Ooh yeah? Is that what the cool kids are doing?_
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _The only ones that matter._

 

Sebastian starts in on a rant about jetlag and Kurt smiles and laughs throughout it all.

> _**Sebastian Smythe:** _
> 
> _Have you unpacked yet?_
> 
> _Don’t answer that._
> 
> _Of course you have._
> 
> _**Kurt Hummel:** _
> 
> _How do you know that’s not what I’m doing now?_
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Because I doubt your kitchen rendezvous has anything to do with your luggage._
> 
> _BTW, what are you cooking?_

“Shit!” Kurt rushes over to the stove and sighs as he flips his sandwich to reveal an unsavory burnt side of bread. He tosses the sandwich away and settles on a small bag of pita chips.

When he sits back down in front of the computer he laughs at Sebastian’s message.

> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _… what *were* you cooking?_
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _The best grilled cheese ever._
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Doubtful_
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _Excuse me… are you questioning my excellence?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sebastian Smythe:_
> 
> _In sandwich making? Yes. I clearly make the best grilled cheese._
> 
> _My mom told me so… deal with it._
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _LOL Elena is blinded by her love for you. Biasness does not coun_ t.
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Yeah well who told you? Blaine?_
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _…_
> 
> _No_
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Liar._
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _Finn told me too, Ha!_
> 
> **_Sebastian Smyth:_ **
> 
> _And step brothers can’t be bias? I learn something new every day._
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _I’m here to educate you on all walks of life._
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _LMAO okay._

 

There is a lull in their conversation as Kurt munches on his chips and checks through his email.

Some minutes past before he notices the Facebook tab is flashing again with a new message.

 

> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _So was Blainer’s over the moon to see you home._
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _Yeah._
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Well don’t sound too excited. You’ll make me jealous…_
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _You brought it up._
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Indeed._

Kurt sighs and is about to tell Sebastian he has to leave. He really has no desire to talk to him about Blaine.

 

> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Now I want a grilled cheese sandwich. Damn you._
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _Well I guess we’re both out of luck._
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Why? I have 4 different types of cheese, tomatoes and sourdough bread. All of the ingredients to make the real best grilled cheese sandwich ever’_
> 
> **_Kurt Hummel:_ **
> 
> _You’re delusional._
> 
> **_Sebastian Smythe:_ **
> 
> _Yeah and you’re missing out._
> 
> _… on everything._

Kurt sighs and looks at the last message. He feels a tight knot in his throat, and he can’t place why. He exits out of the tab and closes the laptop without warning.

The next morning neither of them says anything about his abrupt leave from the conversation a few hours earlier.

*

Everything comes to a head one night after a work event. The magazine sponsors a party during fashion week, and it was both stressful and exciting for all involved.

Kurt and Sebastian were touted around by Michael and introduced to one important person to the next. It was a whirlwind of handshakes, cheek kisses, exchanged pleasantries, and fake laughter.

When Sebastian and Kurt finally get a second to breathe they venture out onto the balcony, champagne in hand, and lean against the railing.

“God, this is exhausting,” Sebastian says and takes a long pull from his glass.

“It’s not too bad.”

“For you! That old bird with the tacky boa keeps coming at me with those crinkly, grabby hands of hers,” He says, face pinched in distress.

Kurt laughs and pats the small of his back, leaving it there to rest. “Poor Sebastian, can’t handle the attention from rich old ladies?”

Sebastian turns to lean his back against the railing and places his hand on top of Kurt’s that now rests on his abdomen.

“It’s not their attention I want…” he says in a low voice. Kurt hears an echo of ‘Come on’, and he wants nothing more than to close the distance between them, even if it’s just to breathe in his scent.

The overwhelming desire to kiss Sebastian is dizzying. He lets his eyes trail down to his lips and he bites down on his own. Sebastian seems to take notice and leans towards him, but Kurt lifts his glass to his lips and looks away as he finishes the last of his drink.

He feels Sebastian move his hand away from his, “We should go back inside. Michael will send the search party.”

Kurt nods and follows him inside.

“Kurt, there you are I was beginning to think Michael had kidnapped you.”

Kurt turns to see Blaine coming up to him, both hands holding a glass of champagne.

“Here you go babe.” Blaine says and hands one to him.

“You probably shouldn’t, Kurt” Sebastian says and takes it out of his hand. “After all we still have some people to talk to.”

Kurt’s about to say something that would probably get him fired if Michael over heard him, but Blaine beats him to it.

“He could just hold it, it looks better in the environment if he has one,” Blaine says and starts to hand Kurt his.

“If he has it, he’ll drink it. I’ll get you some water Kurt if you’re worried about blending in.”

Kurt opens his mouth to speak again when Blaine cuts in … again.

“I’m his boyfriend, I get his water.”

Sebastian looks down at Blaine amused “By all means, little one.”

“Who are you call—“

“For the love of McQueen, will both of you shut up?” Kurt says and starts to walk away. “I can get my own damn water.”

Kurt asks for a glass of water in a champagne glass and ignores the sour look on Blaine’s face when he takes notice of it.

The cab ride home is silent, save for the constant clicking from Kurt’s phone.

He’s responding to Sebastian’s text about the things they need to have for the following Monday’s report, and Sebastian can’t go a whole minute without being inappropriate, which has long since become more amusing than annoying. He laughs softly at a comment regarding one of the patrons from the party and he hears Blaine scoff. When he looks over he’s glaring out of the window, and when Kurt asks what’s wrong he stays silent.

They remain silent until after they have settled in for bed, turned out all of the lights, and Blaine is comfortably invading Kurt’s personal space. Kurt’s phone buzzes on the bedside table and he reaches to get it.

“Can you not…”

Kurt grabs his phone and mumbles, “It’s work.”

“Yeah, well we just spent the last 3 hours at your work so I think Sebastian can wait until the morning to make more stupid jokes about cocktail dresses,” he said as he grabs Kurt’s phone and tosses it to the table again.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Kurt asks sitting up to look at him.

At first Blaine doesn’t say anything. He rubs his hands at his face and sighs heavily before he looks up at Kurt. “I don’t like that you work so closely with Sebastian.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns to look at his phone.

“Well I don’t like that you’re having a tantrum and throwing my phone around.”

“I’m serious, Kurt.” Blaine pulls back the covers and stands. He starts to pace around the room, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“I’ve felt this way ever since Paris. You’ve been different ever since then. You work on more “Projects” together; spend more time at the office _together_. Hell, our dinner conversations went from ‘let me tell you what that asshole Sebastian did today’ to ‘oh Sebastian said the funniest thing this morning’,” Blaine says mockingly.

Kurt sits frozen as he listens to Blaine, his heart speeding up rapidly.

“At first I didn’t really think anything of it. I knew Michael was pleased with the work you two did and wanted you to keep going, but this… what you two… this is way more than work. The way you two act around each other—“

“We’re friends Blaine!” Kurt cuts in anxiously.

“No, Wes and I are friends. Thad, Jeff. They are friends. People I hang out with. Enjoy the occasional beer with. I don’t share lingering touches, and secret jokes that make me blush when I think my boyfriend isn’t looking. I don’t talk about them all of the time. I don’t take their sides over you, and I DON’T… ignore you for THREE HOURS when I’m hanging out with them!”

“I wasn’t ignoring you Blaine, I was working! I had to –“

“Were you two working out on the balcony?”

Kurt ignores the guilt that is trying to make a presence in his gut.

“What are you saying?”

“I think you know what I’m saying,” Blaine scoffs. “Didn’t think I noticed your little exit?”

Kurt stands and gathers a pillow and his phone before walking out of their bedroom. He closes the door on Blaine’s next question.

He settles down onto the couch, and it’s not until it buzzes again in his hand does he realize he still has his phone, currently trapped in an angry death grip.

He unlocks it and pulled up the unread messages from Sebastian.

The last one reads.

_It’ll be okay._

And it has nothing to do with what just happened in that room, but it’s comforting nonetheless.

+

There’s an awkward, heavy silence that settles in their apartment after that night. Both Blaine and Kurt find more reasons to stay at work later than usual, and more and more Blaine settles into bed well past midnight smelling of beer and cigarettes. When Kurt asks him about it he says he’s hanging out with friends too.

Kurt works out of the conference room at least half of the time now. He’s started to skip out on group lunches and has taken to eating out alone during his break.

Sebastian keeps his distance. Kurt didn’t tell him what happened that night after the party, but the following morning when he asked Kurt if he was okay, the icy glare he received was enough to stop him in his tracks. After that he gives him his space, leaving him to brood in the conference room and only bothering him occasionally to drop off a coffee. That never changes.

On the day of Kurt’s birthday, the office throws him a surprise party. It’s a small thing, but it means the world to him. They give him a huge card and bring out a platter of ice cream cupcakes that he pretends not to want because of all the calories, but then eats three.

He’s reading all of the messages in his card when Sebastian walks up to him. “Got something right here,” he says and Kurt feels his warm hand cup the side of his face. His thumb wipes deliberately at something there and then lingers and brushes softly against his skin once more. Kurt fights the urge to lean into the touch. Instead he sighs and flushes as he looks back down at his card.

“Everybody felt like you could use a little pick me up,” Sebastian says as he pulled his hand away, He picks up a cupcake and pulls at the paper wrapper.

Kurt sighs and lifts the card in acknowledgement, “So it seems. I didn’t realize I was so obvious.”

Sebastian laughs softly, but says nothing, just continues to pull at the wrapper of his cupcake.

They stand in silence as Kurt reads the remaining messages on his card and Sebastian picks at the cupcake. He finally clears his throat and Kurt looks up from his card to see him staring intently at the dessert in front of him. “You and Blaine—“

“Are none of your business, Sebastian” Kurt says coolly and looks back down at the card.

He hears Sebastian huff out a sigh, and the next thing his personal space his being invaded and Sebastian is lifting his chin up, head resting against his.

“Seb, what the hell—“

“Shh, listen,” Sebastian says and quiets him with a finger to his lips. “I don’t know what’s happened. I don’t know if it’s my fault or not. If its work or whatever… But I know whatever it is that’s making you like this; it isn’t worth it.”

Sebastian’s eyes drift down to his lips and he leans in towards Kurt. He tenses for the briefest moments before he closes his eyes and prepares himself to give into it. Then he feels cool lips touch his forehead and hears a muffled. “Happy birthday, sweetheart,” before Sebastian steps away and without even looking back turns and walks out of the room.

When Kurt gets home, he’s surprised to not see anything out of the ordinary. No pots on the stove or rose petals on the floor or boxes of chocolate decorating the room.

Well that’s okay; they haven’t talked about any plans so maybe it’ll just be a nice evening out on the town. The two of them haven’t done that in a while.

He takes a quick shower and changes into something more appropriate after he shoots a text to Blaine asking what time he’d be home and for a hint for tonight’s plan. He wants to dress accordingly.

Blaine doesn’t text him back.

Kurt calls after he waits for 30 minutes and leaves a voice mail.

After another 15 pass, he sends off another text.

At 11:30 he’s sitting at his kitchen table, now on his fifth glass of wine and a carton of Birthday Cake ice cream in front of him. He checks his phone in vain, knowing he won’t see a missed... anything. He logs onto Facebook out of habit, and fifteen minutes into that he gets a text.

From Sebastian:

_Why are you on Facebook, shouldn’t you be getting pampered within an inch of your life?_

Kurt ignores the pang of disappointment. In fact, that is not happening to him.

The screen blurs when he tries to text him back so he decides to call. Sebastian answers after a few rings.

“Did you mean to call me? Or are you too drunk to know which button does what?”

“I know how to use m’phone. Just easier this way. S’all”

Sebastian laughs a little. “Okay,” he says softly. “What’s up though, why are you wasting the last part of your birthday with me?”

“Because I’ve already talked to my dad tonight … It’ll be pathetic to call him back…”

Sebastian laughs, “ Why aren’t you wrapped around your hobbit?”

“Because he isn’t here,” Kurt says after a while.

Sebastian pauses, “What do you mean?”

“He never came home… won’t answer m’calls.”

“Maybe he got held up at work—“

“Maybe he got hit by a train… either way this blows.”

“Kurt, I’m sorry.”

Kurt simply grunts in reply.

“I can come over... just to keep you company. If you want,” Sebastian says quietly.

Kurt’s considering the offer when he hears the familiar jingle of keys in the door and then the sound of the front door opening and closing. Blaine walks into the kitchen and looks surprised to see Kurt sitting there.

“Hey, I thought you’d be in bed,” he says as he grabs a glass to fill with water.

“Nope,” he says and takes a long sip of wine.

Blaine walks over and, oblivious to the phone in Kurt’s hand, looks down at the ice cream. “Oh! Is that birthday cake ice cream?” he asks and takes a spoonful. “So good!” he says and turns to walk away.

Kurt catches his scent as he turns, and the now familiar smell of sweat and beer lingers in his absence.

Kurt looks over to the clock above the stove and watches the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00.

“Birthday cake ice cream, Kurt. Really?” And Kurt can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up, Bas?”

*

The next day, Kurt comes to work and there is a neatly wrapped present on his desk. He opens it to find a watch inside. A note neatly attached reads _: Il ne s'agit pas de Tiffany, mais j'espère que vous aime bien quand même. Sinon, le pousser. Xo Sebastian._

Kurt laughs and takes it out of the box to examine it. His heart almost stops when he reads the small ‘Cartier’ set in the middle of the dial.

“Oh my god,” Kurt says as he turns the watch around to look at it closer.

“Do you like it?”

Kurt spins around and sees Sebastian watching him.

“Seb, it’s way too much…”

He trails off when Sebastian walks up to him and takes the watch out of his hand. He grabs his wrist and puts it on, gently securing it around his wrist.

“It’s nothing you don’t deserve.” He said softly and his thumb rubs a soothing circle above where the watch sits.

“Thank you.”

Sebastian just squeezes his hand and moves to walk towards his desk.

It takes Blaine three days to recognize the new watch.

“That’s nice… when did you get it.”

“Thursday?”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine asks distracted as he eats and looks at something on his phone.

“Mhm, Sebastian gave it to me.” Kurt looks at Blaine and patiently waits for what he’s just said to sink in. Blaine scrolls on his phone and then freezes and looks up to meet Kurts gaze.

“He gave you a watch…?”

“Mhm,” Kurt says and reaches for his glass of wine.

“What the hell, Kurt. Why on earth would he just buy you a nice watch?”

“Because that’s what some people do for their friend’s birthday… they buy them presents. Sometimes … those presents happen to be really nice watches.” He says and shrugs, all the while watching Blaine for his reaction.

It starts off with a look of anger, then confusion, which melts into shock and settles on horror. Blaine groans and drops his head into his hands. “Kurt, I’m so sorry.” He says, muffled through his fingers.

Kurt stands and empties his plate into the trash, no longer hungry.

“So am I,” He says and takes his glass of wine to their room. He shuts the door behind him.

*

Sebastian tells him he’s leaving a few weeks later while Kurt’s going over some new photos from a street photo shoot, glossy 8x10’s scattered over every available surface.

“Who’s hipster Tumblr exploded in here?” Kurt looks up and see’s Sebastian holding two cups of coffee. “I’ll let that slide if one of those is for me,” Kurt says and reaches for one of the mugs.

Sebastian laughs as he hands over a cup. He looks around at the mess of photos and smirks. “What is all of this anyway?”

“It’s for the new section in _Trends_ ,” Kurt says before he takes a sip of his coffee. He lets out a loud groan and closes his eyes. “Thank you, I needed this,” he says and takes another sip. When he looks over at Sebastian he has his cup half way to his lips with an odd look on his face. “What?”

Sebastian swallows, a faint blush creeps on his cheeks as he clears his throat and shakes his head, “Uh... Nothing. So this is cool,” he says gesturing to the pictures. “Even if it is one step away from my thirteen year old cousin’s Pinterest.”

He laughs as Kurt punches him in the arm. “What are you doing here anyway, don’t you have work to do or I don’t know …interns to terrorize?” Kurt says trying to be dismissive, but fails and settles on smiling.

Sebastian smiles softly then takes a deep breath and looks from Kurt to the photos and then down at his feet. He bites his bottom lip nervously, briefly distracting Kurt, and then rubs the back of his neck before he sits down on the corner of the table.

“I’m leaving New York.”

Kurt can’t even be mad at him for sitting on his photographs, “You’re what?”

“I’m leaving New York; I’m going back to Paris. The magazine’s Art Director quit and they want me to do it… and I said yes.”

“Well… that’s great Bas!” Kurt says and hopes that his excitement doesn’t sound fake. He really is happy for Sebastian. “Congratulations,” He says and moves forward to give him a hug. He wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck and Sebastian pulls him in close around the waist. They stay like that for a long moment.

“Come with me.”

Kurt pulls back and looks at Sebastian. “What?”

“To Paris. Come with me, we make a great team.” There’s an excitement to his voice and his hands grip a bit tighter where they still rest on Kurt’s waist. “You know it,” He says softly his eyes pleading with Kurt’s own. “Come on,” and Kurt closes his eyes as he fights the light-headed effect of those words.

“Bas… I can’t,” Kurt starts and stops when Sebastian pulls his hands away and stands up.

“Yeah of course... I mean you have a life here I get it,” Sebastian says and looks around at the room again.

“Bas…”

“Kurt I get it. It’s fine. I shouldn’t have even asked you… You have Blaine and everything here so… I get it,” He looks up and forces a smile. “I just wanted you to be the first to know.” And before Kurt can say another word Sebastian is walking out of the room.

The team throw’s Sebastian a going away party on his last day. Kurt’s been dreading it the entire week and has spent most of his time ‘out at meetings’ and on ‘conference calls’ in efforts to avoid Sebastian. At the party there are speeches, and tears between hugs and kisses, promises to keep in touch via email and Skype and Facebook. Most importantly there is alcohol. Alcohol Kurt is not drinking after his second glass of champagne because he has a feeling that it wouldn’t end well for him, but it gives him a chance to indulge in his people watching habit.

“I’m not going to miss Hideous Scarf Helen.”

Kurt doesn’t look over when Sebastian settles next to him against the wall.

“The one she’s wearing today is only mildly revolting,” Kurt says considering.

“Progress is progress,” Sebastian says who is well into his 5th drink. Kurt watches him take a sip of his drink, there’s a soft blush on his cheeks and neck and his eyes are doing that squinting laugh thing that Kurt stomach likes to do somersaults for.

Kurt bumps his shoulder against him and smiles. “Shut up. You’re going to miss them all.”

“I am.”

There is a tone to Sebastian’s voice that makes him look up at him. Sebastian meets his eyes and he has a flashback to a dimly lit balcony when his eyes look down to Kurt’s lips. But before either of them can move an inch, a few of their co-workers come over to take a picture with them, and from there it is an endless number of cell phone camera flashes until Kurt is putting his jacket and scarf on, preparing to leave.

“Hey wait,” Kurt turns to see Sebastian grabbing a jacket. “I’ll wait with you for a taxi.”

Kurt smiles and nods as Sebastian joins him.

“That was fun,” Kurt says leaning against the elevator wall.

“Mhm,”Sebastian says. He’s pacing slowly around the enclosed area and Kurt can see his hands twitch slightly in his pocket. He smiles and laughs a bit, “You alright?”

Sebastian looks up a bit confused and laughs nervously. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just anxious I guess…”

“About Paris?” Kurt shakes his head and moves away from the wall when the elevator prepares to open at the lobby floor. “Don’t. You’re going to do great there. They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Sebastian nods distractedly, “Yeah, sure.”

Kurt gives Sebastian a confused look, “I bet Elena is excited.” Kurt says in hope of distracting him out of his fidgeting. “She’ll get to see you now without even asking you to move there.”

Sebastian looks at his watch and the over at Kurt before he shrugs. “I guess she’s excited.” He looks up just as the elevator chimes their arrival to the ground level. They make their way out into the night air and look around for an empty taxi. As Kurt waves his hand for one that zooms by Sebastian clears his throat. “It just won’t be the same without you.”

Kurt turns to look at him a bit stunned. “Bas…”

Sebastian shakes his head and laughs humorlessly, “I just want you to know that…”

Kurt starts to say something, but Sebastian walks further into the street and waves his hand. A taxi slows to a stop in front of them and Sebastian opens the door for Kurt.

“Well this is goodbye sweetheart,” He says with his signature smirk, but it’s forced and doesn’t sit comfortably in the moment. Kurt sits his messenger bag in the back of the taxi and pulls Sebastian in for another tight hug. Sebastian turns his head and plants a soft kiss to Kurt’s neck and takes a deep breath.

“Are you sniffing me?” Kurt asks a bit bewildered.

“Don’t ruin the fucking moment, Kurt” Sebastian mumbles into his neck. Kurt can’t help but start laughing, which causes Sebastian to start laughing until they both are barely able to breathe as the hold on to each other.

As Kurt starts to pull away he lets one of his hands cup the side of Sebastian’s cheek. “I’m going to miss you too, Bas.” He lets his thumb rub softly on his cheek. When he pulls away Sebastian grips his hand and pulls him in against him. He looks down into Kurt’s eyes and there’s a vulnerability there that Kurt’s never seen before. His heart breaks a little bit, but before he can think too much about it, strong hands are holding his face and Sebastian leans in close. Kurt doesn’t hesitate in closing the distance.

When their lips meet, Kurt melts into Sebastian like he’s been waiting all his life for this. Kurt grips the fabric of Sebastian’s jacket in effort to pull him in closer. He gasps at the slide of Sebastian’s tongue against his parted lips, and there is a lingering taste of champagne that makes Kurt lightheaded. Sebastian presses into the kiss and Kurt feels a spark of want course through him as one of Sebastian’s hands move down to the small of his back. As Kurt let’s himself be pulled in by a dizzying haze of lust and excitement, nothing exist in the moment but the two of them.

The taxi driver honks the car horn and they jump apart with a jolt.

“Shit… I’m sorry,” Sebastian says and he’s stepping away jerkily. Kurt shakes his head and tries to speak over the heartbeat in ears.

“No, god I’m such a ... whatever,” He says and takes a deep breath. He smiles tightly and nods to the driver, “Sorry man!” he says and gestures for Kurt to get in. “You better get in, before he takes off with your precious Varvatos.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt says, his voice dry.

Sebastian moves in close and their lips touch briefly before he whispers “Tant adieu à toi mon amour, au revoir pour le moment jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons.”

And before Kurt can properly react Sebastian turns and walks away back towards the building.

+

Six months ago, if someone were to ask Kurt how he would feel about a Sebastian-Free workspace, he would have jumped for joy. Now he finds it hard to get through a single day without wanting to walk the few feet to Sebastian’s desk and share a joke with him or gossip about someone. He opens an email to send to him, but after the last 6 had gone unreturned he’s more than discouraged at the possibility of not getting a reply.

Michael calls him into his office and beams as he sits down.

“I have very good news, Kurt!” He says and rummages in his desk drawer for something. “The Paris team is failing again!”

Kurt is confused by Michael’s enthusiasm, “And this is good news, how?”

“It’s good news because you get a promotion,” he says and puts a folder in front of him. “Well, that’s if you take it… Which you should. I made sure they offered you something you couldn’t refuse…” “Although it sucks to see you go. I know you two are going to have the place in shape in no time.”

“Two?” Kurt asks confusedly.

“You and Sebastian,” Michael says distractedly as he pulls up something on his computer. “ He signed on to be the Art Director, about three weeks ago.”

“So wait… why am I getting the offer now?”

Michael looks up from his computer and sighs. “Well, I thought about offering it to you earlier, but everyone here knows how committed you are to New York, and your family here and in Ohio.”

Kurt nods. “So what changed,” he asks as he pulls the folder closer to him to look at the offer. “Sebastian said we should ask you, I know you two are close, so I trusted he wasn’t having a go at me.”

Kurt looked over the offer and tried to let this all sink in.

“I’d want to spend some time in Ohio before I leave…” He says closing it.

Michael smiles even brighter than before. “That can be arranged.”

*

When Blaine comes home to find Kurt putting things in boxes he pauses for a second and then sighs, “ Where are they sending you this time?” He asks trying to navigate around the jungle of cardboard.

“Paris.”

“Oh, again? And for so long that you need boxes of clothes?”

“Well I’ll be living there, so I’ll want to have my things,” Kurt says without looking at Blaine.

“What?” Kurt can hear the shock in his voice, and he braces himself for the onslaught of emotions.

“I got an offer to be the Managing Editor for the Paris office,” Kurt says, not turning from his packing. “I can’t say no to that, Blaine.”

“What about us, Kurt?”

Kurt pauses for a moment, he takes a deep breath and says, ”We aren’t ‘us’ anymore, Blaine.”

Blaine grips his arm and turns him around, “Look at me,” he says and grabs Kurt’s face, tears running freely down his red spotted cheeks. “Don’t leave me.”

Kurt’s heart breaks, but he’s made his decision. He grabs Blaine’s hands away from his cheek and kisses each palm and then grips them tightly. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine looks like he’s about to start sobbing before he pulls his hands back and glares at him. “Is Sebastian there too?”

Kurt sighs and turns to start packing again. “I knew it…” He hears Blaine say. “This is all his—“

“This has nothing to do with Sebastian, I’m leaving New York because this is a once in a lifetime chance for me,” he turns and looks at his boyfriend and he smiles sadly. “And I’m leaving you because, we both deserve better.”

*

He moves his things into storage over the course of the next few days. Blaine says he’s staying with Thad, and it gives him a chance to clear out in peace.

There are a few moments when it becomes too much for him to handle, when he picks out his items and leaves Blaine the ones they bought together behind, or discovers an old memory from his and Blaine’s past tucked away in a box in the closet. But as a whole, Kurt is taking the break up between him and Blaine fairly well.

Kurt had to sit through a couple of angry phone calls from a few of their mutual friends who were under the impression that Kurt cheated on Blaine. He doesn’t feel guilty enough about his relationship with Sebastian to take full blame for the break up though. “I didn’t cheat,” he says, which is not a lie. “It just wasn’t working anymore.”

*

After a month in Ohio, Kurt finally makes the long trip to Paris. With the raise from his promotion Kurt settles in to a nice and surprisingly spacious flat in the 15th Arrondissement Vaugirard, which he has a field day decorating.

On his first day of work he’s shown to his new office and immediately starts to work. He’s there for a few hours before he notices a card on his desk.

 

> _Welcome to the team, princess! – S_

Kurt scowls halfheartedly then turns the card over in his hands as he lets a small smile play on his lips. Then he frowns. Where the hell is Sebastian anyway?

There’s a distant muttering getting louder and Kurt looks up in time just to see a pair of the designers rush past his office.

“Luc!” He calls and stands to meet one of them at the door. He waves the card in his hand, “Have you seen Sebastian?”

“He’s still out since his mother fell ill,” He says and looks through the handful of papers he’s holding.

Kurt body stiffens a little bit “Ill?” Michael hadn’t told him about that... No one did.

Luc nods without looking up from his paper. “Yes Monsieur … It has been a week I believe. He came by briefly yesterday but only came to drop off something and then left again.”

Kurt looks back down at the card in his hand and clears his throat. “OH? Do you know what he left?” He says and runs his thumb over the message.

Luc looks over his shoulder to the room that his colleague disappeared to. “Kurt, I’m sorry. I do not. Is there something I can help you with?” Luc asks as he looks back at Kurt clearly trying to be patient. Kurt smiles and shakes his head. “Thank you Luc, I’ll umm… figure it out myself.” Luc nods and hurries off to return to his task.

Kurt lingers in the door way worrying his bottom lip for a few minutes before he goes to his desk and pulls up an email to compose.

 

> _Sebastian, I’m here if you need to talk._
> 
> _~~Best,~~_
> 
> _Kurt_

Kurt spends ten minutes changing the salutation from best, to sincerely, to ttly, and one hurriedly deleted love, before he settles on _xo Kurt._

 

Kurt throws himself into work after that, and his email goes unanswered. Not that he expected it to be. They get word from Sebastian later that he’ll be out another week and before he knows it, three weeks go by before he sees him.

Kurt is working late one night going over the concepts of the websites redesigns, when he sees a light down the hall turn on. He pushes his chair back and stands to walk toward the door. “Hello?” he calls out to see which one of the key holders left something behind. When no one replies he goes to inspect himself and opens the door to find Sebastian lifting his hand to push the door open. He looks tired, but just the same he laughs any way at the situation.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asks him and leans against the door frame.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sebastian says and crosses his arms trying, and failing to look snarky.

They stare at each other before Sebastian smiles and looks past him into his office.

“What are you working on?”

“The website… Seriously, Bas.” Kurt says and waves his hand dismissively behind him. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home with ...?”

“My mother?” Sebastian asks, then he rubs his hands over his eyes and shakes his head. “No she kicked me out.” He pushes past Kurt to sit down at one of his chairs. “She says I’m hovering, and that it’s annoying.” Sebastian takes a deep breath and slumps down in the back of the chair.

Kurt sits down on the edge of his desk in front of Sebastian and crosses his arms, “Well you are without a doubt annoying at your best.” He says trying to get a smile out of him. When there is silence for a few minutes Kurt nudges Sebastian’s leg with his foot and clears his throat.

“How is she?”

Sebastian laughs humorlessly, “She’s fine now. This last week has been great … with the new blood pressure medication and all of the…” he makes a spastic gesture at his chest and then waves his hand away. “All that other stuff,” he mutters as he picks at a stray strain of strong from Kurt’s chair.

“What about you… how are you?” Kurt asks.

“Healthy as a horse.”

“Sebastian ---“

“I’m fine Kurt, Jesus.” Sebastian sighs and looks around Kurt’s office. “You should put some pictures up… it doesn’t feel like you yet.”

“When there’s time.” Kurt says and looks around his new office. “I’ve been helping Luc pick up some of the section’s layouts since—“

“I’ve been out.” Sebastian sighs and stands to leave. “Yeah…Well I’m back now so you don’t have to worry about covering my departments anymore –“

“Bas!” Kurt grabs his arms before he can get too far and pulls him back to him. He’s about to say something about how he didn’t mind helping out with the section, but when he looks at him he forgets everything he wants to say. Sebastian looks so tired, and Kurt wants to do nothing more than to pull him in close and comfort him. They stare at each other for a few long moments before Kurt lets his arm go. “She’s okay?”

“She’s okay.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and walks back around to his seat. “Good!” he said in a higher voice than usual. A bravado of false cheeriness.” We need you back here.”

“I’m sure you do. And it will be a shame for Michael to have brought you out here just for you to send it into failure without me here,” Sebastian says in a mocking arrogant tone.

Kurt looks for a quick moment around his desk and then settles on a box of paper clips to throw at Sebastian. “Shut up. I forgot just how annoying you are.” He says with a laugh.

“I think the word you are looking for his amazing.” Sebastian says as he walks out of Kurt’s office.

Kurt laughs and watches Sebastian walk down the hallway towards his office.

When Kurt leaves for the night, Sebastian’s door is closed and when he knocks there is no sound from the other end. He pushes the door open and see’s Sebastian typing away at his keyboard staring intently at the screen. When he notices Kurt he pulls out his earbuds from his ears and stands quickly. “What’s wrong?” he says a bit too urgently.

Kurt startles briefly and then shakes his head. “Nothing … I was just checking to see if you were still here.”

Kurt opens the door further and leans against the frame. “You should go… your emails can wait until the morning.”

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. “You mean when I have 50 people asking me a question all at the same time.” He says settling back down into his seat.

“Or maybe in between one of the nine meeting that I have scheduled for tomorrow.” Sebastian says and types out a sentence a bit too hard. Kurt doesn’t say anything to that. He just pushes off the door and walks closer to Sebastian’s desk.

“Hey…” he says and puts a hand on tops of Sebastian’s. “I meant what I said in my email. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

Kurt squeezes Sebastian’s hand and goes to stand up, but Sebastian grabs his hand and keeps him in his spot. When he looks back Sebastian is staring at their joined hand. Kurt pulls away and puts a hand on Sebastian’s cheek. He lifts his face and their eyes meet. There is a slight shine to Sebastian’s eyes that makes Kurt want to burst a little.

“You’re exhausted, Bas” Kurt says and lets his thumb rub softly against Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian closes his eyes and leans against Kurt’s hand.

Kurt moves in closer so Sebastian’s head rest against his side. He lets his hand run through Sebastian’s soft hair and hears him sigh out and feels his head turn slightly against his side. Sebastian takes a deep breath.

Kurt pulls back a little and then bends over to level his face with Sebastian’s. One of Kurt’s hands cups Sebastian’s cheek and he leans in and lets his head rest against his. “It’s okay to be afraid.” Kurt whispers against Sebastian’s cheek. Kurt feels Sebastian’s face contort and hears a ragged, shaky inhale before cool air hits his face as Sebastian pulls away and starts to stand.

Sebastian grabs his jacket, turning away from Kurt and says. “Come on… I’ll walk you out.”

“Sebastian...” Kurt says and reaches for him.

“Kurt.” Sebastian says and sidesteps his attempt and heads toward the door. “Let’s get you in a cab.”

As Kurt and Sebastian stand out in front of their office building after a silent and awkward elevator ride, Kurt can’t shake the feeling of déjà vu as he watches Sebastian’s efforts to hail a taxi.

“The hell? Who could they be transporting this late?” He mutters angrily as another taxi passes them by.

“Maybe it’s the universe’s way of telling you to talk to me… Look I know what you’re going through. My dad –“

“Kurt. Please stop.” Sebastian says and when Kurt looks up Sebastian has his face buried in his hands.

“Bas,” He says softly and walks to stand close behind him. He tries and fails to fight the urge to wrap his arms around him. Kurt nudges softly and turns Sebastian to face him. He pulls Sebastian’s hands from his face that his now varying shades of red. It’s the only sign that he just displayed any kind of emotion. Sebastian’s expression is hard and blank as he looks at Kurt now.

“I said stop.”

“I’m just trying to help” Kurt says quietly. Kurt moves his hand resting on Sebastian’s hip in a slow soothing pattern. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

Sebastian looks at him skeptically. “Why do you care?”

“Because I know what it feels like… all too well… what it means to go through something like this…” Kurt looks away for a moment and shakes his head; trying to push away to sickening ache of loneliness that he once felt. “Whether you think you can do it or not, you shouldn’t have to deal with any of this alone.”

Sebastian steps in closer to Kurt. He lifts Kurt’s chin and brings his face closer to his. “Why do you care?”

Kurt’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. “Because I care about you.” He says softly. “You asshole.” He adds just because he feels like he should.

Sebastian smiles and closes his eyes briefly before he shakes his head and takes a deep breathe. Sebastian pulls away and starts to turn back to the street. “What about the Hobbit?”

“The hobb--? _Blaine_ and I broke up.” Kurt says and touches Sebastian’s arm lightly. “After you left… we broke up. You know that”

Sebastian looks at him over his shoulder. “I know… I just want to make sure you don’t have some lost boy complex. That you feel the need to take care of someone.” Sebastian says and starts to hail down another cab. “Because I am fully capable of not only being a full-sized human, but functioning as one without the coddling of my _Project Runway_ reject boyfriend.”

Kurt pulls Sebastian’s hand down and spins him back towards him. “First, leave Blaine out of this.” He says pointing to himself and then to Sebastian. “Whatever this is… he has nothing else to do with it.”

Kurt pokes his finger at Sebastian’s chest, making Sebastian flinch back a little bit. “Second, I’ll have you know that I actually declined to be on _Project Runway_ not the other way around. And Third…” Kurt says and crosses his arms. “This isn’t about pitying you, or coddling or whatever the hell you tell yourself it is because you’re scared. It’s caring about you enough to… get past the fact that you’re a giant pain in the ass 98 percent of the time!” Kurt practically yells the last part.

There is silence for a few moments. Sebastian takes one step towards Kurt and pulls him in by his neck and crushes their lips together. It’s frantic and a little bit painful as their teeth hit on impact. Sebastian has a fist full of Kurt’s hair near the back of his neck that he has in a death grip, which sends less-than-innocent thoughts racing through Kurt’s mind. He gasps as Sebastian bites down on Kurt’s bottom lip and he can feel the want coursing through his veins like a shot of adrenaline so intense it’s overwhelming.

They both eventually pull back for air. Kurt’s hands are gripped tight around the fabric at Sebastian’s waist, and Sebastian’s massaging softly at the back of Kurt neck where he’d pulled his hair.

Kurt looks up at Sebastian, leaning into his touch a bit and smiles. “Come on, Bas.” He says and then smiles a little secretively. “Let me have a go.” He says and presses his lips softly to Sebastian’s who sighs against him.

He looks down at Kurt and smiles. “Okay.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Tant adieu à toi mon amour, au revoir pour le moment jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons" - this loosely translates to " So long farewell to you my friend, Goodbye for now until we meet again." Which... yes that is the lyric from "Out of the Box" because I am a complete dork.
> 
> "Il ne s'agit pas de Tiffany, mais j'espère que vous l'aimez de toute façon. Sinon, le pousser." - another loose translation that means "It's not Tiffany, but I hope you like it anyway. Otherwise, shove it."


End file.
